1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic apparatus and more particularly, to a charging indication apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic products nowadays, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, when power of a battery is lower than a threshold, even though a charger is connected with for charging, an electronic apparatus still cannot be started up due to the energy output by the charger is so limited, and no reaction can be generated in response to a user pressing any key. The battery has to be continuously charged for 2 to 3 minutes, such that the battery can store sufficient power to provide transient energy required during a start-up transience of the electronic apparatus. For example, the battery has to be charged to have 3% or more electricity, such that the electronic apparatus can be started up successfully. However, many electronic products that are current available in the market is not equipped with any indication lights, and as a result, when the power of the battery is insufficient, the user cannot successfully start up the electronic apparatus by pressing the power-on key even when the electronic apparatus is in a charging state. The user also cannot determine whether the system is in a normal mode according to the indication lights, which causes troubles to the user.